1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and applicator for applying powder to a glass ribbon to facilitate removal of glass chips from the glass ribbon surface.
2. Discussion of the Problem
A glass ribbon exiting from an annealing lehr is advanced through a cutting station where the ribbon is cut into glass sheets of selected lengths. Thereafter the sheets are further cut into smaller pieces.
The cutting operation, in general, includes scoring the glass ribbon and subsequently snapping the glass ribbon along the score line. It has been found that during snapping, glass chips are propelled over and onto the glass surface.
These chips adhere to the glass surface by surface tension and are difficult, if not impossible, to remove. If these glass chips are not removed, they scratch the glass surfaces when the sheets are packed for shipment and/or storage.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to provide a procedure for preventing glass chips generated during cutting from adhering to the glass surface.